Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beta-glucanase variants, polynucleotides encoding the variants, methods of producing the variants, and methods of using the variants.
Description of the Related Art
Beta-glucan is found in significant amount in oatmeal and cereals and is thus a relevant substrate to address in laundry and dish wash applications. Various Bacillus species like eg. B. amyloliquefacience express a beta-glucanase but these enzymes are generally sensitive to the bleach agents present in powder and ADW detergents.
The present invention provides beta-glucanase variants with improved properties compared to its parent.